Halo Fortress
by ChristianBrutalScout555
Summary: The RED team uses a new teleporter the Engineer made, but went wrong by a BLU Spy, and they got into the world of Reach! Will they ever get back home, or will they be stuck in a different timline for good?
1. Prolouge

**I do not own TF2 or Halo Reach, and please no flames.**

_**Prologue: Meet the team.**_

Sniper's P.O.V.

'Hello, I'm Max, the Sniper. Obviously, we're here to tell about the team and what happened later.' I said.

Heavy comes right behind Max. 'Hello Sniper!'

'Oh, hi Heavy, how are you doing.' I asked.

'Very well.' Heavy said.

'How's your arm doing?' I asked.

'Just fine, also, Merry Christmas!' Heavy said out loud.

'Merry Christmas to you to!' I said.

Heavy then left to do something.

"He had an accident a year ago. Anyways, just to let you know, we look different from the original team. Me, I wear my Anger hood. Heavy has his robot arm. Spy wears his fedora. Scout has two; 1. He is older than any other Scout, which explains the white hair with the ponytail, and 2. He wears bandages over his arms. The Soldier is older as well, because of his white mustache. He also wears a 3 stared helmet. Snip… No wait, that's me, sorry. The Engineer wears a cowboy hat, and doesn't have his right glove on, which shows his metal arm. Pyro wears a gas mask that makes it look like a skull. Demoman wears his pirate hat, and he isn't an alcoholic, for some reason . Medic wears has Einstein hair, and refuses to get rid of it, he does look smart with it.' I said.

'THANK YOU!' Medic yelled.

'You're welcome!' I yelled back.

'Well, anyways, I have to go right now, and Merry Christmas. Oh yeah and one more thing, even if I'm the sniper class, doesn't mean I'm good at it. I prefer rapid fire weapons better.' I said as I turned off the camera that I was recording.

'Sniper!' heavy yelled out.

'Yeah?' I responded.

'Engineer wants us all to be at resupply room!' Heavy said.

'I'm coming!' I said as I ran to the resupply room.

'What is it?' Medic asked.

'Well, it's a new teleporter I made that can go anywhere in this place we want to go to!' The Engineer said.

'So, your saying that this new teleporter you made here can go anywhere we want to in a second?' Scout asked.

'Yeah, we can even use this so that we can invade the BLU base so we can take the intelligence and come back without getting ourselves killed.' The Engineer with a smile on his face.

'That's brilliant! But should we test it first?' The Demoman asked.

'Already tested it. I tested it myself, took me to the briefing room, like I wanted to.' The Engineer said, 'I also made some editions to it, one is that we can all go at the same time. Does anyone want to test it together?'

We all raised our hands.

'Alright, let's get this thing started!' The Engineer said.

We all got together on the teleporter. Heavy brought 2 boxes of weapons and equipment, just in case we would get under attack. The Engineer then pressed a button, and the machine started.

'I'm afraid not.' A BLU Spy came to the place, and zapped the Teleporter.

'SPY SAPPIN MY TELEPORETER!' the Engineer yelled.

'I'm gonna tear that spy into…' The Soldier didn't finish when the teleporter then teleported us into a mountain range.

'Where are we?' I asked The Engineer.

'I think that when the spy zapped my teleporter, we went into a different place, in a different universe, possibly in a different time line.' The Engineer said.

'Well, at least we have our stuff.' The Spy said as he pointed at the 2 boxes.

We then heard a noise on our right. I see two helicopters heading up the mountain.

'Get yourselves ready!' The Soldier said, getting his rocket launcher, shot gun, and shovel.

We got our weapons together. I grabbed my SMG, kukri, and shield.

I wait in the bushes while the people here come.

**-TBC-**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, back with the first chapter of Halo Fortress. I own nothing! And no flames please.**

_**Chapter 1: meeting Noble Team.**_

Max's P.O.V.

My team and I were waiting for something for a minute, and then see a helicopter landing close by. I then walked toward the group at the house, with my team following. We then got close enough to hear what their talking about. The big guy (Which looks somewhat like the Heavy, only thinner and in armor.) was translating for his team on what the farmers were saying.

"Hiding sir." The big guy said. The farmer continued in his language. "Neighbors were attack. They heard screams, gunfire. Stopped around dawn, they said something in the fields, killed his son." The big guy finished. "Something?" the guy in dark blue armor said. "Jorge, get them back inside." The guy in dark blue armor told the big guy, which is now named Jorge, who told the farmers to get back inside in their language. They then saw us, had their weapons ready to fire, but then dropped their aim at us.

"Who are you people?" The guy in dark Blue armor asked us.

"Well, this may be difficult for you guys, but we're not from around here." The Engineer spoke.

"How so?" The guy asked.

"Like, from a different planet type of not from around here." I answered.

"How did you get here then?" The guy asked.

The Engineer told the story to the group, which they called themselves Spartans. They told us we were in the 26th century and we told them we were in between the 19th and 21st century. (Sorry, I was a bit lazy) We then came to the conclusion that the Spartans would need some help, so my team agreed to help. We then went to the building up the hill. When we got inside, we saw a lot of dead bodies inside.

"Dang." Carter said. "We have casualties, two of the missing troopers."

"Looks like they were interrogated." I said. I then looked at the footprints. "Doesn't look human to me." I added.

We then went through the hallway on our right, and then heard a noise that was outside.

"Team, watch your motion trackers." Carter said.

"The hell was that?" Emile asked.

"Jun, do you see anything." Carter asked through his radio.

We then went inside the building that was past a tree. When I went to a room with windows, I saw a creature holding a weapon. It was making noises, and a whole group came under the group.

"It's the Covenant!" Jorge said.

"Attack!" The Soldier yelled, as my team ran into different directions to attack the enemy.

Scout was using his Baby Face's Blaster as he ran towards the enemy without getting wounded. Engineer used his shotgun to attack, and was helping Kat. Heavy used his minigun to kill anything insight, and was with Jorge. Soldier and Demoman were covering Six. Pyro was burning anything insight with his flamethrower. I was using my SMG to attack, and used my kukri to attack if the enemy gets to close. Medic was using his medigun to heal the damages anyone had, and was behind Heavy. Spy used his revolver to make head shot, and used his cloaking to sneak up on the enemy to kill them went up the hill, pasted the river, and killed the enemy.

"Stand down team, stand down, contacts neutralized." Carter said.

"Contacts, it's the Covenant." Jorge said.

"Cheer up big man, this whole valley turned into a free firing zone." Emile said.

"Kat, I need you to get to the Communications Array." Carter said.

"Got it." Kat said.

"Soldier, Scout, and I will defend Kat." Engineer said.

"Alright, I need Emile to come with you as well. I'm calling for a pelican to pick you guys up." Carter said.

When I walked at the edge of a small cliff, I see three trucks.

"Carter, we found transportation!" I called out.

"Alright, we'll meet you at the array." Carter said.

I got into the red colored truck, Medic sat at the passenger seat, while Heavy stood on top so he could use his minigun to make this truck like a warthog. Carter, Jorge, and Six did the same with the orange colored truck. Spy took the driver's seat at the blue colored truck, Pyro took the passenger seat, and Demoman was holding onto the truck. We then drove down the hill, took a right, went across the bridge, took another right, went down the valley, went around building, knowing there isn't any Covenant soldiers in it. We then saw three marines getting attacked by a Covenant drop ship. We stopped nearby, and got of our trucks, and went to help the marines fight off the grunts. One of the Marines was wounded badly, so the Medic used his medigun to heal him right back up. Heavy was too busy mowing down all the grunts in his way. When we saw another drop ship heading towards us, I saw what looked like a rocket launcher, and grabbed it. "Six!" I yelled, which Six got my attention. I threw the rocket launcher to him. "Take out its gun!" I said, pointing at the drop ship's cannon. Six nodded, and shot the rocket at the cannon, which destroyed the cannon. Heavy never stopped killing all the grunts, but then saw an elite was about to attack the Heavy. I stopped the Elite by stabbing through its abdomen with my kukri. The Elite died, and another drop ship came by. Six destroyed the cannon, and we killed all the grunts. After that, carter called in for three falcons, two for our team, and one for the marines. The falcon the marines took had Jun on it, so we had enough room to transport all of us to the Communications array. While Carter talked to Kat on the radio, I looked at the mountain range, amazed. We then got to the Comms array. We can see Emile, Soldier and Scout fighting of the grunts and jackels, while Kat and Engineer were inside, trying to fix the door. When we got onto the ground, I ran into the battle, shooting at the grunts that were attacking Emile.

"Thanks." Emile said.

"Not a problem." I said.

"Kat. Status." Carter asked Kat.

"This thing is hard to fix. Engineer, I could use your help here." Kat asked for help.

"Got it, just need to make a suspensor here." Engineer said as he was making a suspensor next to a wall.

"Contacts!" Soldier yelled, seeing a few drop ships heading towards their position.

"Alright, we need to hold out until Kat and Engineer can fix the gate." Carter said.

We fought for about 3 minutes, and Carter then asked Kat if it was finished.

"Just about… There, we're in." Engineer said.

"Alright, everyone inside! Go, go!" Carter told everyone. We went inside, and looked around. Emile, Soldier, Heavy, Spy, and Demoman stayed at the gate to defend the gate from any intruders. I then saw a dead body, and Kat told me to search the body.

When I did, I looked to my left.

"Where's the rest of your unit?" Carter asked a marine.

"We got split, I don't think they… It sounded bad on the comms." The marine said.

"Alright, stay put." Carter said.

I looked back at the body, and saw something fall off of the body. I took it, before Kat said something about plasma damage.

"Here, found this with the body." I said as I gave Kat the object.

"Thanks, I'll look at this later." Kat said.

"I've got a live one over here." Jorge said, trying to get a teen up on her feet.

Later, we saw three elites landed behind Jorge. One tried to attack Jorge with its energy sword, but missed. I used my SMG to attack the Elite, but its shields were strong, and pushed me on the ground, running past me.

"Bad Guy coming out!" Carter said through his radio.

Then another Elite tried to stab me, but I punched its face. Carter then helped me get it off me, and pushed an assault rifle towards me with his foot. I took it and aimed it at the Elites, but they had the marine as a prisoner. The elite then left with the marine.

"Engineer, Kat, handle the girl. Jorge, Six, Max, and scout, clear the hole." Carter said.

I reloaded the assault rifle as we entered the huge room. When we entered the room, Jorge shut the door, so that none of the elite can leave without fighting us. I got ready to fight when Jorge threw a flare across the room. Six took a DMR, for headshots. We then saw the Elite, and we were firing at it. What surprised us and the Elite, after the Elite's shields were down, is that the Scout went around the room, and shot the Elite with his Baby Face's Blaster. We then took out the grunts and jackels that were in here as well. When we went through the hallway, we then entered another room, and saw more grunts coming out.

"Flush them out, I got you covered." Jorge told me and Six.

We went around the room, and saw the other Elite running towards us with its energy sword ready. I took my kukri, and waited for the right time. When the Elite was about to slash me, I spinned to the right, and stabbed at the Elite's abdomen, killing it. Six then went into the smaller room, and activated the generator.

When we were back, I talked to Carter for a moment, and Kat then said, "There! It's patchy but it's there. You won't take too long."

We then went outside, and waited for Carter to finish talking to their general.

**-TBC-**


End file.
